


My Way

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), blacks line at the end is the sole reason why i had to bump the rating from gen up to teen KSDFKLJ, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You and Papyrus both try to steal the last seat on the bus. Somehow, you end up in his lap. Papyrus, the poor introvert, isn't sure how he should handle this.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> mha-lunatic asked: Hey uh- so I'm new to actually using tumblr and not just lurking through chrome so I'm worried I'm sending this to the wrong place, but if I am you can just ignore it-- But for your meet the ugly prompts- the "we make contact before trying to steal the last seat on the subway/bus/train and I end up in your lap but fuck you, I’m going to stay here because I’ve had a really long day and this seat was mine" with SF!Papyrus?

“BE MORE ASSERTIVE,” Sans said. “YOU NEED TO SHOW PEOPLE THAT YOU’RE NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH,” Sans said.

Sans never said that the result of doing those things would be a human sitting in Papyrus’ lap; and worse, on an extremely crowded bus.

Papyrus’ skull had turned the color of rust. He was completely still underneath you, his hands hovering awkwardly at your sides. “w-what are you doing?” he choked out.

You looked over your shoulder at him. “This seat is mine!” you huffed, though your voice had a nervous edge to it. “I saw it first!”

“but why are you…” Papyrus trailed off, too flustered to finish his sentence, and silently motioned at his lap. 

“I-I’ve had a really long day, okay?!” you faltered. “Screw you! I’m staying right here till you give this seat up!”

Oh stars. The two of you were attracting a lot of attention right now. Papyrus hunched over at the feeling of all those eyes on him, unknowingly enveloping you with his body. What was the assertive thing to do in this situation? “i’m… i’m not giving this seat up,” he mumbled. “so you’re gonna be here for a long time.”

“Fine!”

“fine.”

It wasn’t fine. The longer you stayed on Papyrus’ lap, the darker the blush consuming his skull got. His hands, now placed on the very edge of his femurs, trembled no matter how hard he clutched his sweatpants. You didn’t seem to be in a much better state either. Your gaze was fixed firmly on the floor and he could practically feel the heat on your face radiating off you. 

Papyrus should’ve known that taking the bus today would be a bad idea. Sans wanted him to walk more and not just teleport everywhere, so Papyrus had figured that walking to the bus was more walking than not walking at all, and that once he was on the bus, he could sit down and everyone would be happy; he supposed that this was his punishment for abusing that loophole.

Still, he didn’t plan on backing down — his stop was coming up anyway — but when he saw Chara stepping onto the bus, his blush spread all the way down to his shoulders. Chara spotted him almost instantly and whistled. “Woah,” they murmured, a smirk crossing their face. “Pap, was anybody going to tell me that you were dating someone, or was I just supposed to catch you guys canoodling myself?”

Papyrus was certain that he was going to dust of embarrassment right then and there. 

“W-We’re not—” You cut yourself off with a tiny squeak as Papyrus curled up and buried his face into the nearest thing: you. Chara’s laughter sounded like a distant noise. This was too much. He needed to get out of here, _now._ In his haste, he forgot that he was still holding onto you, and you were dragged into the shortcut with him. The two of you reappeared on the couch in Papyrus’ living room. You yelped, which made him yelp, which made you both fall to the floor in a panicked tangle of limbs. A quiet clink came from the kitchen, and Papyrus looked up just in time to meet his brother’s eyes. Everyone stopped and stared at each other in stunned silence. 

Then Sans raised his mug to his teeth, took a long sip, and said dryly, “I KNOW I TOLD YOU TO BE MORE ASSERTIVE, BUT FUCKING YOUR MATE ON OUR LIVING ROOM FLOOR IS A LITTLE EXCESSIVE, DON’T YOU THINK?”

**Author's Note:**

> couldnt resist adding that little quip from black at the end there...,. snarky bastard
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
